Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
This article is about the 1995 film, For the 2017 film see Power Rangers. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (also known as Power Rangers: The Movie) is a 1995 American superhero film based on the television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It stars the ensemble cast of Karan Ashley, Johnny Yong Bosch, Steve Cardenas, Jason David Frank, Amy Jo Johnson, and David Yost alongside the villains cast from the original series and Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze. Much like the television season that followed the release, it used concepts from the Japanese Super Sentai series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. It is the first Power Rangers production from Saban Entertainment not to feature any archived footage from Super Sentai. Plot The Power Rangers participate with Bulk and Skull in a charity skydive for the Angel Grove observatory, in anticipation of Ryan's Comet which is scheduled to pass by in two days. Bulk and Skull miss the target landing zone and accidentally land in a construction site where a giant egg has been unearthed. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Mordant arrive at the construction site and crack open the egg, releasing Ivan Ooze, a morphological being who ruled Earth with an iron fist 6,000 years ago before he was overthrown by Zordon and a group of young warriors. Ivan lays siege to the Rangers' Command Center and incapacitates Zordon, robbing the Rangers of their powers. As the Rangers return to the Command Center, they find it destroyed and Zordon dying. Zordon's assistant Alpha 5 sends the Rangers to the distant planet Phaedos to obtain the Great Power and save Zordon. On the Moon, Ivan usurps Rita and Zedd, trapping them in a snow globe, then sends his Tengu warriors to Phaedos and begins building an army. He uses children to bring his ooze to their parents, and it hypnotizes them into becoming his workforce to dig up his Ecto-Morphicon Titans, twin war machines built during his reign. When Fred Kelman, a friend of the Rangers', discovers his father missing, he finds him working at the construction site and discovers Ivan's plans. On Phaedos, the Rangers are almost killed by the Tengu, but are rescued by Dulcea, Phaedos' Master Warrior. She initially tells them to leave for their own safety, but after hearing of Zordon's plight, she agrees to help them and takes them to an ancient ruined temple where the Rangers will have to overcome obstacles to acquire the power of the Ninjetti. Dulcea awakens each Rangers' animal spirit: Aisha Campbell is the bear, Rocky DeSantos is the ape, Billy Cranston is the wolf, Kimberly Ann Hart is the crane, Adam Park is the frog and Tommy Oliver is the falcon. The Rangers make their way to the Monolith housing the Great Power, defeating its guardians, and retrieve the Great Power. On Earth, Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons are completely unearthed, and he unleashes them on Angel Grove, ordering the parents to commit suicide at the construction site. Fred, Bulk, Skull and the other kids head to the construction site to save their parents. The Rangers return with their new animal-themed Ninja Zords and destroy one of Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons. Ivan takes control of the other and battles the Rangers himself. The Rangers lead Ivan into space right into the path of Ryan's Comet, which destroys him. His destruction breaks the hypnosis and the parents are reunited with their children. The Rangers then use the Great Power to restore the Command Center and resurrect Zordon. In a mid-credits scene, Goldar briefly lounges in Zedd's throne being served by Mordant only to panic when Zedd and Rita appear having been released after Ivan was destroyed. the plot was alternate version of the Season 3 episode Ninja Quest, Part I Cast * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart, The Pink Ranger * David Yost as Billy Cranston, The Blue Ranger * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, The Black Ranger * Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell, The Yellow Ranger * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos, The Red Ranger * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, The White Ranger * Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze3 * Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Dulcea * Nicholas Bell as Zordon * Peta-Maree Rixon as Alpha 5 * Jean Paul Bell as Mordant * Kerry Casey as Goldar * Mark Ginther as Lord Zedd * Julia Cortez as Rita Repulsa * Jamie Croft as Fred Kelman * Paul Goddard and Robert Simper as Construction workers Voices * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar * Robert L. Manahan as Zordon * Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa * Richard Wood as Alpha 5 * Martin G. Metcalf as Mordant Stand Alone Film & Reboot Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie was followed by a stand alone film titled Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) and a reboot Power Rangers (2017) Trivia Category:Power Rangers Films Category:1995